


Пять неловких ситуаций и один побег

by Joringhel



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть вещи, которых Джусан никогда не хотела бы знать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять неловких ситуаций и один побег

Такого снегопада в столице не было уже много лет. Джусан поправила на плечах теплый плащ и поежилась: холодно. Но отказываться от прогулки не хотелось.   
Знакомой дорогой она поспешила к дальнему павильону, который успела полюбить всем сердцем. Снег кружился в темно-синем небе, и она остановилась, залюбовавшись. Внезапно ее внимание привлек звук, доносящий из темноты. Она прислушалась. Звук повторился: смех, сдавленный, оборвавшийся резко, точно смеющемуся в спешке закрыли рот.   
Джусан была заинтригована. Кто еще покинул дворец в такую непогоду? Стараясь ступать как можно аккуратнее, чтобы не выдать себя, она сошла с дорожки и поспешила к проступающим в сумерках силуэтам высоких деревьев. Она могла не бояться, что скрип снега и шум шагов предупредят о ее присутствии: ветер шумел и бросал в лицо горсти снежинок, и все посторонние звуки таяли в снегопаде. Кроме смеха; он был слышен отчетливо, и Джусан на миг позавидовала человеку, который умел так смеяться. Столько чистого счастья и восторга...   
Джусан подошла так близко, что могла различить смеющегося. Он был не один: две фигуры в светлой одежде явственно угадывались под огромной старой яблоней. Почерневшие к зиме ветви не могли скрыть их от внимательного взгляда. Джусан увидела императора, узнала его по длинным светлым волосам, в которых запутались снежинки, по тяжелому шелку наряда, чей фиолетовый оттенок едва угадывался в свете звезд, и по голосу. Он снова рассмеялся, что-то произнес эмоционально и быстро и наклонился, чтобы зачерпнуть горсть снега. Холодный снежок полетел в его собеседника. Тот поймал его на лету рукой, и Джусан наконец признала в нем Сейрана.   
Она подошла еще ближе, стараясь держаться в тени деревьев: Сейран был достаточно проницателен и внимателен, чтобы мимо него никому не удавалось проскользнуть, но сейчас ее спасло то, что он был слишком занят. Ответный снежок полетел в императора, попал ему в плечо, и Рьюки снова рассмеялся, слишком громко и весело, и тогда Сейран шагнул к нему, взял лицо в ладони и поцеловал. Смех оборвался как и в первый раз, и на смену ему пришла волнующая тишина.  
Джусан почувствовала, как краска заливает лицо. Она осторожно начала отступать назад, неотрывно наблюдая, как продолжался поцелуй, как с тихим стоном Сейран отстранился, как Рьюки засмеялся снова, прыгнул и повалил его в сугроб. Сейран отбивался шутливо, Рьюки норовил закопать его поглубже и присыпать снегом. Устав, он откинулся на спину, дотянулся рукой до руки Сейрана и крепко сжал его ладонь.   
— Братик... — жалобно проговорил он, и ветер унес остатки фразы.  
Сейран поднялся на локте и прижал пальцы к губам Рьюки. Потом что-то ответил.  
Щеки Джусан горели. Она готова была уже спасаться бегством, позабыв про осторожность. Медленно отступая по своим же следам, она вернулась на дорожку и поспешила во дворец, начисто забыв о желании полюбоваться снегопадом.  
До самого рассвета она не спала, сидела на подоконнике, погруженная в глубокую задумчивость, и пила жасминовый чай из фарфоровой чашки. 

*  
Первые дни весны принесли в столицу солнце и легкий ветерок. Обитатели дворца спешили избавиться от надоевших меховых плащей и шерстяных платьев, и коридоры снова запестрели цветным шелком. Джусан все утро выбирала наиболее весенний и в то же время строгий наряд — как первая фрейлина она стремилась подавать пример всем прочим женщинам вокруг себя — и, наконец, почувствовала себя готовой совершить прогулку. Она намеревалась навестить императора и пригласить его на рыбалку. Правда с некоторых пор она с большой осторожностью приближалась к кабинету Рьюки, да и вообще ходила с оглядкой: мало ли что.   
Путь ее проходил мимо министерства Кобу. В такую хорошую погоду держать окна закрытыми казалось недопустимым, поэтому ставни были распахнуты настежь. Весенний ветер донес до нее вишневые лепестки, запах жасмина и чей-то ледяной голос - «Это не дело!».  
Джусан споткнулась. Голос звучал в абсолютном диссонансе с мягкой гармонией весны. Нахмурившись, Джусан подкралась к окну и осторожно заглянула.   
Ледяной голос принадлежал Ко Рейшину, главе министерства Рибу, которого в это время суток не должно было быть в таком месте... И тем более в столь неподобающем виде. По крайней мере, Джусан полагала, что в разгар рабочего дня министрам столь высокого ранга не полагается распускать волосы, сбрасывать с плеч многослойные алые одежды и лежать на чужих столах. Особенно ее возмутили бумаги, в беспорядке рассыпавшиеся по полу.   
Над Рейшином нависал Коу Киджин, Джусан знала его лишь понаслышке: мрачный тип, который вечно ходит в маске. Сейчас маска лежала поверх смятого в беспорядке золотого шелка, на диване под окном. Киджин сжимал ладонь на открытой шее Рейшина, а тот продолжал холодно выговаривать ему за что-то.  
Прислушавшись, Джусан окончательно растерялась: по всему выходило, что обсуждали они рабочие вопросы. Рейшину что-то не понравилось в замечании Киджина на утреннем совете у Императора, и теперь он выговаривал свое недовольство, ни на миг не изменяя ледяному тону. Он даже почти не сбивался с дыхания, несмотря на то, что делали с ним в это время. Киджин брал его, подхватив под бедра, вбивался в него размеренными, сильными толчками, сжимал до синяков пальцы на горле и отвечал на упреки Рейшина спокойно и по делу, не допуская в голосе ни одной лишней эмоции. Волосы укрыли его лицо плотной завесой, мешая Джусан разглядеть-таки его лицо, о котором ходило столько противоречивых слухов. Зато лицо Рейшина, побледневшее, с капельками пота на висках и лихорадочно блестящими глазами, она разглядела даже слишком хорошо.  
Ей казалось, что она окончательно перестала понимать происходящее.   
Джусан осторожно, по стеночке, отползла от окна, медленно выдохнула и решила поискать другую дорогу к императору. 

*

Весна выдалась теплой, даже слишком. С каждым днем солнце припекало все сильнее, и Джусан уже не раз замечала, что девушки из гарема позволяют недопустимые по этикету вольности в одежде. Из-за этого Джусан столкнулась с определенными трудностями: совсем не хотелось прослыть злюкой и занудой: такого в должностной инструкции первой фрейлины определенно не было. Да и сама она с удовольствием бы сменила неудобное и громоздкое придворное облачение на пару хлопковых штанов и свободную рубашку. Но допустить, чтобы хотя бы одна из девушек опозорила императора, попавшись кому-нибудь на глаза в непристойном виде, она тоже не могла.   
Размышляя об этом, Джусан бесцельно бродила по саду и в какой-то момент поняла, что не знает, где она. Она остановилась оглядеться и услышала какой-то звук: что-то упало и покатилось по гравию прямо к носкам ее вышитых жемчугом туфель.   
Джусан наклонилась и поняла с земли спелый персик. Огляделась, пытаясь понять, откуда он упал и зацепилась взглядом за деревянную веранду. В первый момент ей показалось, что она узнала одну из дворцовых фрейлин, и всерьез вознамерилась выговорить ей за неприличное поведение. Однако справившись с первым порывом и усмирив гнев, она разглядела, что, во-первых, это была совсем не фрейлина. А во-вторых, на веранде она была не одна.  
Теперь Джусан точно знала, куда забрела: это была территория Монкасё и распущенные волосы цвета спелой пшеницы принадлежали вице-канцлеру Рё Анджу. С ним Джусан тоже не была еще знакома лично, но слышала достаточно, чтобы немедленно выбросить упавший персик в кусты.  
Впрочем, вряд ли в эту самую минуту Рё Анджу было хоть какое-то дело до персиков: вторым человеком, которого Джусан тоже не сразу признала, был канцлер О Ки, и оба они были очень, очень заняты. О Ки удерживал Анджу почти на весу, закинув его ногу себе на талию, Анджу мелко дрожал и сладострастно выгибался в его руках. Из волос потерялись шпильки, и они укрыли белые плечи, на которых яростно горели следы поцелуев. В полной тишине они сплетались в объятиях, позволяя себе только едва слышимые рваные выдохи. О Ки просунул ладонь между них, сжал член Анджу, толкнувшись вперед, и Анджу отозвался долгим мучительным стоном.  
Джусан обмерла. Впору было задуматься о ее несчастном везении. Который уже раз она становилась случайной свидетельницей того, что не было предназначалось для чужих глаз? Она бросила взгляд по сторонам: ни тени, ни дерева, ни ограды, укрыться было решительно негде.  
О Ки поднял голову и посмотрел на нее в упор поверх плеча Анджу. Взгляд его был жесток и холоден.   
Джусан собрала всю силу воли, поклонилась ему (прошу прощения!) и удалилась, словно продолжая прогулку. Лишь оказавшись вне поля его зрения, она бросилась бежать и бежала до своих покоев. Потом она села на скамью возле окна, взяла в руки вышивку и всего за вечер закончила сложный узор. 

*

Джусан считала, что достаточно подготовлена для жизни по дворце, но некоторые события изрядно пошатнули ее уверенность в себе. Она решила, что это достаточно веский повод, чтобы побеспокоить брата. Ей нужен был совет.   
Она успела понять, что первым местом, где следует искать Шуэя во дворце, будет кабинет императора, а вторым — архив. У императора никого не было, кроме самого Рьюки, по уши заваленного бумагами. Он поднял на Джусан измученный взгляд и сообщил, что не видел генерала Рана с самого утра, и все его бросили, никто не приходит, и даже Сейран куда-то делся, и не хочет ли Джусан выпить с ним чаю.   
Джусан сочувствовала Рьюки и осталась на чай, и с удовольствием бы поболтала с ним подольше, но она все-таки хотела найти брата. А императора ждали неотложные государственные дела известной сложности, судя по пятнам от чернил на пальцах и следам бессонницы под глазами. Она оставила Рьюки чахнуть над документами, ушла тем же путем, каким и входила — через окно — и направилась в сторону архива.  
Все указывало на то, что архив пустовал.  
— Шуэй, ты здесь? — на всякий случай позвала она, следуя новообретенному голосу осторожности. — Кто-нибудь?  
В сумрачной тишине архива чертыхнулись. На Джусан обрушился ворох звуков, которые невозможно было скрыть в таком помещении: шелест одежды, шорохи, злой шепот, падающие свитки и книги, возня и смеющийся голос, негромко призывающий успокоиться.   
Голос Джусан узнала.  
И почему-то совершенно не была удивлена.   
Она обреченно прикрыла глаза и досчитала про себя до десяти.  
— Шуэй, — спросила она. — Я могу входить? Спасибо. Здравствуйте, господин Кою.  
Перед ней стоял безмятежно улыбающийся Шуэй, по виду которого никак нельзя было сказать, что что-то произошло, зато по Кою было понятно все и сразу: Джусан невольно отметила и неправильно завязанный пояс, и сбившийся воротник, и растрепанные волосы, стянутые в хвост явно наспех, и затравленное выражение лица. Джусан ободряюще улыбнулась ему, но, кажется, сделала только хуже. Кою явно вознамерился сбежать, оставив их наедине, но Шуэй поймал его за руку и удержал, все с той же спокойной улыбкой обращаясь к сестре:  
— Так что случилось?  
— Все в порядке, — поспешила успокоить его Джусан. — Просто... Император совсем загрустил и жалуется, что все его бросили. Если вам все равно нечем заняться, сходите и навестите его.  
— У глупого императора явно недостаточно дел, если хватает времени ныть! — мрачно пробормотал Кою себе под нос.  
Шуэй услышал и хмыкнул.   
Джусан поспешила откланяться и сбежала. Удалившись от архива на достаточное расстояние, она села под высокую сакуру, надежно укрывшись в тени, уперлась руками в подбородок и крепко задумалась.

*

Услышав, что в столицу вернулся Ран Рьюрен, Джусан воспрянула духом. Удивительно, каким нормальным в свете последних событий казался ей теперь эксцентричный старший брат. От него нельзя было ждать каких-то внезапных сюрпризов, грозящих в очередной раз выбить почву из-под ног, и уж точно он не смог бы заставить ее выходить из собственных покоев, с опаской глядя по сторонам.   
Тем же вечером ей принести письмо от Ко Шурэй, в котором она приглашала Джусан присоединиться к небольшому празднику у них дома. Оказывается, одновременно с Рьюреном в столицу прибыли чиновники из Коричневой провинции Ро Энсей и То Эгетсу, и Шурэй вознамерилась непременно собрать всех друзей за одним столом.  
Джусан была только рада на вечер покинуть дворец и подышать воздухом свободы, тем более что никаких новых сюрпризов дом Шурэй не мог принести, а к уже известным нюансам отношений среди приглашенных она была готова. В конце концов, это было совершенно не ее дело.  
Праздничный ужин шел легко и весело. Разговоры, полные взаимных поддразниваний и добродушных упреков, бесконечные вопросы друг к другу и веселые истории, в которых правда мешалась с художественным вымыслом... Джусан слушала их и молчала, и ей все нравилось. Нравилось сидеть с чашкой чая, смотреть на людей, которые стали так дороги ее братьям и ей самой, видеть улыбающиеся лица и смеяться вместе с ними.   
Вечер сгустился над старым домом, птицы пели, деревья качали ветвями, единственная цветущая сакура в саду еще не облетела до конца, и Джусан вышла в сад полюбоваться цветением. Потом ей захотелось пройти до пруда, в котором, как рассказывала Шурэй, давно уже не водилось рыбы, но в голубой воде все так же отражались звезды. Она сидела на камнях и любовалась рябью на воде, как вдруг услышала тихую мелодию флейты; нежные мелодичные звуки разливались в вечерних сумерках, а за ними долетел тихий смешок и низкий голос произнес:  
— Я так и знал, что ты просто притворяешься.  
Флейта смолкла.  
— Это вовсе не весело. Но..   
Джусан вздрогнула, побледнела, сглотнула и медленно обернулась по направлению к музыканту.   
Две фигуры на другом конце сада были легко различимы в свете луны. Ветер играл с бусинами и перьями на очередном невероятном головном уборе Рьюрена, а Энсей сидел у его ног и смотрел снизу вверх с таким голодным выражением лица, что Джусан стало очень жарко, несмотря на вечернюю прохладу.  
А с другой стороны — что еще она ждала? Могла бы давно привыкнуть.   
Джусан поднялась и медленно вернулась в дом, глядя перед собой в одну точку. 

*

Шурэй перехватила ее на пороге.  
— Госпожа Джусан, с вами все в порядке? — взволнованно спросила она.  
Джусан покачала головой, схватила ее за руки и заглянула в глаза.  
— Скажи, Шурэй... — проникновенно начала она. — Есть место, где мы могли бы поговорить?  
— Конечно... — растерялась Шурэй и увела ее в собственную спальню.  
Пока она суетилась, наливая чай, Джусан уселась на кровать и обхватила руками колени. Она с благодарностью приняла чашку, сделала большой глоток и осторожно спросила:  
— Шурэй... Ты когда-нибудь задумывалась о том, что мужчины вокруг нас ведут себя немного... странно?  
— Немного? — фыркнула Шурэй и, спохватившись, уточнила: — В каком смысле странно?  
— Во всех... Ну, как если бы слухи о том, что император предпочитает мужчин, оказались бы правдой.  
— Лучше бы он предпочитал мужчин! — в сердцах заметила Шурэй. — Как вообще можно работать в такой обстановке? Приходишь к нему по делу, а он «пожениться, пожениться!». Как будто мне без женитьбы проблем не хватает...  
— Но, Шурэй, если бы эти слухи... были правдивыми... Он бы все равно тогда не смог жениться на мужчине? — воображение Джусан мигом нарядило Сейрана в женский свадебный наряд, и она усилием мысли прогнала странное видение.  
— А при чем здесь я?  
— Ну женился бы он на тебе... Выдохнул бы. И к тебе бы не лезли...  
— Так, погоди, это он тебя подговорил?! — нахмурилась Шурэй, и Джусан поспешила ее успокоить:  
— Вовсе нет. Просто я несколько раз видела... странные вещи.  
— Я тоже видела странные вещи: вовремя сделанные отчеты, например. Я думала, ты уже привыкла к тому, что во дворце все вверх дном!  
— Но министр Коу...  
— Не может приниматься за эталон нормальности, я работала в казначействе, поверь мне. Все его действия надо оценивать через призму его странностей.  
— Призму его странностей, вот как... — задумчиво повторила Джусан. — А О Ки из Канцелярии?...  
— Даже не говори о нем! Он принес столько проблем, что просто... Зла не хватает. Равно как и его заместитель — тот еще парень со странностями.  
— А... Хорошо... — Джусан замолкла, понимая, что разговор ни к чему не приведет. Шурэй, кажется, намеренно отказывалась понимать, что именно Джусан имеет в виду. Или действительно не понимала?  
Из кухни донеслись загадочные звуки: что-то упало, что-то разбилось, кто-то куда-то побежал, кто-то закричал «господин Шока, не надо!». Шурэй допила чай и со вздохом посмотрела на дверь:  
— Опять... Госпожа Джусан, а давайте от них сбежим?  
— Сбежим? Куда?  
— В одно замечательно место в Цветочном квартале!  
Джусан вытаращила глаза. Такого от Шурэй она точно не ожидала. Та, поняв причину удивления, весело рассмеялась:  
— Ну о чем вы подумали? Там работает моя подруга, госпожа Кочо. Вам будет полезно с ней познакомиться. Можем посидеть в тишине и выпить сакэ, там и поговорим по-девичьи. Здесь на всю ночь теперь шум и гам.  
— А вас никто не хватится?  
— Я оставлю записку, — безмятежно откликнулась Шурэй. — Иногда мне кажется, что в моем присутствии они все чего-то стесняются... А я хочу, чтобы всем было весело. Так что, устраиваем побег?  
— Устраиваем побег! — решительно поддержала Джусан.  
В конце концов, что странного в том, чтобы оказаться среди ночи в лучшем борделе столицы за разговорами о последних новинках моды с лучшей подругой? 

За волосы Шурэй зацепился лепесток сакуры и Джусан поймала себя на том, что очень внимательно и пристально на нее смотрит. Шурэй повернула голову и встретила ее взгляд.


End file.
